Entre Beer-Shev'a et Washington DC
by Furieuse
Summary: Faire le point sur sa vie, lorsque celle-ci est aussi compliquée que celle de Ziva, ce n'est pas simple. Alors essayer de tourner la page est encore plus dur. Et quoi de mieux qu'un anniversaire pour mettre en parallèle deux moments de sa vie et observer notre évolution ? - POUR MES UN AN ICI, MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI FONT DE FF CE QUE C'EST -


_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Voilà un OS introspectif (comme d'habitude... ^^), mais celui-ci est un peu particulier.. _

_Eh oui! Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que je suis sur FF... _

_Un an pendant lequel j'ai dévoré des milliers de pages de fics toutes plus magiques les unes que les autres, écrit des centaine de pages Word, écrit des dizaines et des dizaines de reviews, éclater des centaines de fois de rire, bondit de joie devant des dizaines de reviews... Merci!_

_Bref, un an... _

_Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui reviewent, qui font tourner le Forum AIPM, qui publient, et qui font de FF ce que c'est! _

_Voilà, pour conclure donc, un petit OS pour vous, ô chers lecteurs! _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Entre Beer-Shev'a et Washington DC

* * *

Il était tard, mais on avait enfin terminé cette sale enquête. Un enfant tué, un marin complice, un réseau de trafic de drogue utilisant les enfants. Une enquête dure. Longue. Éprouvante.

J'étais rentrée chez moi sans vraiment faire attention à la route que j'empruntais. Trop fatiguée pour faire preuve d'une quelconque concentration.

Je savais que, probablement, après un tel remue-ménage dans mes sentiments, j'aurais du mal à dormir.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais décliné la traditionnelle invitation à la suite de ce genre d'enquête. Je m'étais éclipsée, sous l'œil surpris de Tony et celui avisé de Gibbs. Ce dernier avait sans doute compris les doutes qui c'étaient emparés de moi. Comme un père qui veillait sur son enfant.

J'avais tout fait pour dormir. Tout ce qui était dans ma possibilité.

Ces gestes, je les avais déjà répétés des milliers de fois. Après chaque enquête éprouvante. A chaque fois que je sentais que je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil –ce qui était, à mon triste désespoir, bien trop réguliers.

Mais je me devais de rester forte, et d'arrêter de me plaindre. J'étais entourée, en vie, heureuse.

Bref, j'étais rentrée, avait pris une douche chaude, bien chaude. J'avais mis une musique calme, avec un fond légèrement nostalgique. Puis, je m'étais allongée en espérant que le sommeil me prendrait rapidement.

Espérance, le problème était sans doute là.

Je me réveillais en sursaut quelques heures plus tard.

Je ne savais plus sur quoi portait mon rêve –ou plutôt mon cauchemar. Mais j'avais ressenti le brusque besoin de me voir dans une glace. Voir ce que le temps avait accompli. Voir ce que finalement j'étais devenue.

Que restait-il de la jeune Ziva David, le cerveau empli d'espoirs ?

Étais-je devenu la femme que j'avais toujours détesté être ? Celle qui portait un masque et qui n'était jamais elle ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me postait devant mon miroir.

Une foule de souvenirs m'assaillirent.

A commencer par ce même geste, dès années auparavant. Ce même besoin de faire un point avec moi-même. Avec, de nouveau, pour seule compagnie, la pâleur de la lune hivernale. Sa tristesse froide. Sa couleur blafarde. Et sa rondeur.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Beer-Shev'a, décembre 2005

Je me couchais en espérant vainement dormir. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup dormi, mais avec la mort de Tali et les entraînements ; entre le décès de ma mère et les missions, les nuits où je dormais vraiment étaient devenues tellement rares.

Et puis, à ça se rajoutait aussi le fait que demain je m'envolais vers Washington.

Pas que j'étais nerveuse pour la mission que l'on m'avait assignée, mais plutôt parce que j'allais revoir Ari. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps…

Il n'était pas même revenu en Israël pour l'enterrement de Tali. Ni même pour celui de maman.

Bref, si je commençais à penser à ça, je n'avais effectivement aucune chance de dormir. Mais ces questions étaient tout de même présentes.

Je m'affalais lourdement sur mon lit en songeant à la personne que je verrais là-bas -que je redécouvrirais, devrais-je dire. Ari était-il encore le frère que j'avais aimé ?

Je savais qu'il avait changé, même si je refusais de le penser. Tout comme moi. Je n'étais plus la Ziva d'il y a deux, trois ans.

J'avais vu bien trop d'horreur pour être restée identique.

Et puis ces derniers mois avaient été si durs… Je me demandais encore comment se faisait-il que je sois encore debout. Rien, depuis près de douze mois. Rien, aucune fracture de fatigue, aucune blessure musculaire, aucun malaise. Mon corps encaissait ce manque de sommeil assortis d'un état psychologique précaire –même si je m'efforçais de le dissimuler- sans broncher.

Il devait être bien plus fort que mon esprit, qui me soufflait de me laisser faire.

Je me retournais brusquement, 3h34.

Non, je ne dormirais pas.

Je me levais pour regardais mon maigre studio. Vide. Toutes mes affaires avaient été transférées au QG du Mossad et le reste partait avec moi.

J'avançais vers la salle de bain, peut-être qu'une douche chaude me calmerait.

J'allumais l'eau chaude tout en me déshabillant. Mais, à peine avais-je fait un pas dans la douche que je m'arrêtais brusquement.

L'eau. Le Mossad avait fait couper l'eau chaude de mon studio, pour pallier à toutes éventualités. L'eau était donc -je vérifiais en passant la main dessous- gelée.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de râler, en me rhabillant. Je n'avais aucune envie de prendre une douche froide.

Lorsque je me retournais, mon regard se posa sur le miroir, et la jeune femme qui apparaissait sur celui-ci. Je posais doucement mes mains sur le lavabo en observant chacun de mes traits, éclairés par la légère lumière jaune de ma salle de bain.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je me voyais, que je pouvais m'observer. Peut-être que demain je ne ferais plus partie de ce monde.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

WASHINGTON DC

Je restais donc devant mon miroir, m'observant. Qu'étais-je devenue en sept ans ?

J'avais vu sur ma route de nombreux paysages. J'avais fuis mon pays, ma famille. Je n'avais rien oublié, ni de Tali, ni de la Somalie.

Je me laissais porter par mes émotions, pour oublier, enfin tenter oublier. J'essayais de tourner la page.

Mais, ce jour si particulier pour moi, me rappellait tout _ça_.

Cependant, je ne pouvais faire taire cette incessante question qui me tourmentait : qui étais-je ?

Je n'oubliais pas que j'étais cette guerrière brisée.

Celle qui voulait sauver le monde, sauver Israël, sauver ma famille, préserver ma sœur de l'horreur de ce monde, et celle qui avait échoué.

J'avais haïe la vie de m'avoir arraché ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère, voire mon père.

Je m'étais obligée à me relever. Je n'étais pas une lâche, je voulais le prouver. Et pourtant, j'avais tant de fois regretté cette décision.

Dans le fond, si je devais regarder derrière moi, observer ma vie, un constat sombre me viendrait immédiatement en tête : j'avais tout perdu. J'avais échoué partout.

La seule chose qui me restait, après tant d'erreurs, tant d'épreuves, tant de chagrin, c'est peut-être ce que j'avais toujours refusé de voir. Peut-être que ce qu'il me restait, ce n'était plus que moi et mes sentiments ; moi, humaine brisée.

Mais, peut-être aussi, qu'aujourd'hui j'étais enfin libre. Peut-être que maintenant, j'avais le choix.

Je m'étais éloignée de la rive, je m'étais perdue, je m'étais fracassée contre les rochers, mais ma petite embarcation n'avait cessé d'avancer.

J'avais souffert, j'avais plié, j'avais encaissé. Je m'étais noyée dans un océan de regrets, dans un océan de rage, dans un océan de haine.

Si tout au long de mon chemin, j'avais vu des hommes mourir et d'autre vivre, moi, je m'étais vu décéder.

Tout Homme est mortel, or je suis un Homme, donc je suis mortel. J'y avais cru, je m'étais persuadée, sûre que mourir ne pouvait être pire que de vivre dans cet enfer brûlant.

Combien de fois, m'étais-je demandée qui j'étais ? Si vivre valait mieux que souffrir? Si jamais je disparaissais qui me regretterait, moi Ziva David, la froide assassin du Mossad ?

Dans mon crâne, j'avais vécu des tempêtes et des ouragans. J'avais cru mourir de douleur. J'avais cru que ma vie, que la vie, était sacrifiable.

Oui, j'avais cru que la vie pouvait être abandonnée. Et je l'ai cru tellement longtemps.

.

J'avais été une petite fille qui ne cherchait que l'approbation de son père.

J'avais essayé de rendre fier, si fier. Mais je ne suis qu'une humaine, Ziva David de surcroît. Et j'avais échoué. Malgré les missions les plus dures, malgré des blessures les plus douloureuses, malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. J'avais échoué. Juste échoué.

.

J'avais été la femme perdue qui a abattu son frère.

Celle qui avait tant pleuré un acte, qu'elle avait pourtant accompli de sang froid. J'avais douté de moi, si fortement que j'avais songé plusieurs fois à abandonner. A tout abandonner. Comme ce que j'aurais pu faire, il y a des années, face à mon miroir, un soir d'hiver à Beer-Shev'a.

.

J'avais été la femme brisée de retour de Somalie.

Tellement détruite qu'il me paraissait impossible de me reconstruire. Je m'étais sentie tellement redevable envers l'équipe, qu'à ce moment j'avais failli abandonner. Je me sentais tellement faible, de voir que les seules personnes qui avaient eu toute ma confiance m'avait trahies. Tous saufs eux.

.

J'avais été une femme heureuse.

Heureuse, devant l'amitié que j'avais réussi à donner.

Je n'étais peut-être pas si indigne que je l'imaginais. J'étais Ziva David la nouvelle, la vraie peut-être.

J'étais celle qui se levait le matin pensant à eux, l'équipe.

Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Abby, Palmer.

Eux, qui me permettaient de redevenir moi.

Eux, grâce à qui je tournais enfin cette page de mon histoire.

Eux, qui avaient transformé ma soif de vengeance en soif de justice.

Eux, qui m'aimaient vraiment et que j'aimais tout autant mais que je refusais d'admettre à voix haute. Toujours à cause de cette peur de trahison.

Alors, en ce jour particulier, je conclus ce vaste point sur mon existence avec un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Fier, parce qu'en dépit de ma vie, j'avais réussi à me construire.

Seule dans mon appartement de Washington, les larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ari, mon cher frère, mais aussi celui qui m'avait trahi.

Ari, si représentatif de ma vie. Des bas et des hauts. Des doutes et de la confiance. De l'amour et de la trahison.

Mais, ces réflexions n'ôteraient mon sourire, parce que j'avais enfin réussi à tourner la page.

Je n'étais plus la même, j'avais grandi, évolué, changé ; et l'équipe n'y était pas étrangère. J'avais parcouru du chemin, entre Beer-Shev'a et Washington.

* * *

_Voilà! ^^ Alors, un petit avis sur cet OS ? _

_Une dernière fois, merci à toutes! :D _


End file.
